Misery Business
by Utatane Sanshou
Summary: What happens? Read and find out...


Misery Business

By Utatane Sanshou

This is a song fic based on Paramore's Misery Business. Totally rocks, recommended by yours truly… Read on!!!

By the way, F.Y.I., there is a DaisukexRiku pairing in this fan fiction, the rest is just pure angst.

Anyway… I HATE RISA!!!

**Misery Business**

**Paramore**

**I'm in the business of misery**

**Let's take it from the top**

**She's got a body like an hourglass**

**That's tickin' like a clock**

Riku watched as Daisuke edged nearer her twin.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Niwa-kun?" Risa turned around and faced Daisuke. The said boy blushed and put his two forefingers together in a Hinata-ish way.

"Um… Harada-san… I want… I want… to give you…"

"Yes?" Riku's twin smiled at the beet-red boy. "I want to give you this." Daisuke reached inside his bag and pulled an envelope out. It was pink, and the seal was in the form of a black feather.

Riku flinched uncomfortably. She clutched at her heart. So this is how it feels. It hurt her inside to see her crush and best friend, Niwa Daisuke, confess his love to her twin sister, Harada Risa. She shook herself out of her reverie and started to eavesdrop again.

**It's a matter of time before we all run out**

**When I thought he was mine**

**She caught him by the mouth**

"Daisuke… You wrote this?" Risa looked up at the red-haired boy. He nodded bashfully, and Risa, her eyes filling to the brim with tears, pulled him into a tight embrace. "Ri-ri-Risa-san…" Daisuke hugged her back, blushing.

As Riku watched the pair, her brown eyes filled with tears. She tried to suppress it but it just won't hold back. The mere sight, it hurt...

A few minutes later, the pair walked out from the spot. Riku tried to follow but her legs felt like jelly. How much she tried to stand, they just won't budge. So, she spent her night there, crying over her lost love…

**I waited eight long months**

**She finally set him free**

**I told him I couldn't lie**

**He was the only one for me**

Eight grueling months passed by. Day by day, Riku watched the pair with envious eyes, glaring at all their sweet talk, their mushy moments, everything they did together. She pretended to be happy for them, but when they turned their back on her, she transformed from the happy, approving elder sister to a heartbroken, angry twin.

During those eight months, Daisuke noticed a change in Riku's attitude. If during the past, she was a bubbly, happy and active teenager, now, she was aloof, sulky and sarcastic most of the time. She didn't speak much anymore, and she started wearing black and violet all over. She put black nail polish on, dyed her hair black and put dark violet highlights on it. She had changed.

On a gloomy Thursday afternoon, Riku had been sitting on a bench in the park. She was still broken by her sister and best friend's relationship, so now, she was moping. She sat all alone by herself until she heard footsteps approaching her.

She turned to look at the approaching stranger. When she caught a glimpse of the red spiky hair, the red orbs, and the small smile, she quickly turned away. Daisuke? What was he doing here, all of a sudden? Why wasn't he spending time with her bitch of a sister?

"Hey," Daisuke mumbled, forcing a smile on his lips. "Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" Riku said without looking up. "I … just wanted to spend time alone," he said, "I thought of the park, but since I saw you here, I thought we might as well chat for a while." "So you just came here to bug me, is that it?" Riku said sulkily, looking away. "No! No! You're getting me wrong, Harada-san!" Daisuke waved his hands in a frantic attempt to convince Riku. "Whatever," she said, and rose from her seat.

"Wait! Harada-san!" Daisuke shouted, and started to grab Riku's hand.

"What do you want?!" she retorted, and grabbed her hand back. "Harada-san, please, tell me why you're acting like this!"

"_**YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY, YOU—YOU—TRAITOR?!?!" **_Riku shouted in blind fury. This wasn't going anywhere but trouble.

"Bu—But—Harada-san, **wait**!!!" Daisuke ran after the fleeing girl. Riku's tears flowed on, blurring her sight, but she kept on running, reaching for a futile attempt to escape from her pursuer. "**Harada-san**!!!" Daisuke was desperate.

Riku didn't notice a rock on the ground. She tripped, and fell. She tried standing up again, but couldn't, due to a large wound on her knee and her ankle. "Harada-san, please, tell me!!!"

"Why should I tell you?! You won't listen anyway!!!" Riku choked back her tears.

"Please, I woul--"

"No you _**WON'T!!! YOU'RE TOO BUSY FLIRTING WITH MY SLUT OF A SISTER IN FRONT OF ME SO YOU WILL NEVER LISTEN TO ME!!!**_" Riku shouted, angry, miserable. Daisuke bowed his head, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes.

"We broke up."

"What?" Riku looked up, her face glistening with tears. "We broke up," Daisuke said monotonously. "She was seeing another guy besides me. We fought a while ago, and then I broke up with her," he added. "Niwa-kun… I'm so sorry…" Riku bowed her head in shame.

"Harada-san…" Daisuke said, sobbing. "Yes?" the auburn haired girl said in response.

"Can you hold my hand?"

Daisuke reached out and Riku did the same. They held hands, but after a few seconds Daisuke pulled Riku in a tight embrace. "Niwa-kun?"

"When I confessed to your sister eight months ago, I actually didn't know who to pick between you and her. I picked her because… because… I don't know. But at that time, I was miserable too, because I also kept in mind that you would be hurt if I ended up with Risa-san instead of you.

"But I was stupid. I didn't realize that she was tricking me already, and you were hurt. Perhaps I was just blinded by my own happiness that I didn't realize that I was hurting another person already."

"Niwa-kun…" Riku started. "I… I want you to know that even before you liked my sister, I liked you already, but sadly I didn't have the strength to say what I feel for you, unlike my sister Risa-chan, who could openly say her feelings for the person she likes. I was too afraid to tell you what I feel because I was scared that you would reject me. I was too narrow-minded to think that you only liked me as a friend.

"But since I saw how happy you were with my twin sister, I just left you two alone, knowing that I should put my own happiness after my sister and yours. But I didn't know that it would hurt this much, that it would cause me so much pain to just watch you two kiss in front of me, to just see you two hold hands.

"I thought that some time after, I would forget all my feelings for you and get over with it, but I was proved wrong. Day after day, as I watched you two be happy in each other's arms, my desire, instead of reducing and reducing, grew, and became bigger by each day that passed. The jealousy that I felt grew and grew, until it overcame me and transformed me into what I've become."

"Harada-san… I'm sorry that I was so stupid to let you go away like that…" Daisuke said, crying harder. "I guess that now, I realize that… I… I don't love your sister; I love you, Riku-san…"

The rain started pouring. "I love you too, Daisuke-kun."

**Two weeks and we'd caught on fire**

**She's got it out for me**

**But I wear the biggest smile**

**Whoa , I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But God does it feel so good**

**Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**Cause God it just feels so…**

**Just feels so good**

"_**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!**_" Risa screamed, pulling her sister's hair. "_**HE WAS MINE!!! DAISUKE WAS MINE!!!**_"

Riku broke her hair off her sister's grasp. "He was yours, Risa. _**WAS**_ yours. You betrayed him, and you didn't even think of his feelings!!! You only think of yours!!!" Riku said, enraged. "Oh, yes, how could I be so stupid?! _**YOU ONLY THINK OF YOURSELF!!! YOU DON'T THINK OF ANYONE ELSE BUT YOURSELF, YOU SELFISH BITCH!!!"**_

**Second chances, they don't ever matter, people never change**

**What's a whore; you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change**

**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged,**

**I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way!!!**

"Riku-san!! Harada-san!!" Daisuke bolted through the door. He had heard the screaming as he approached the Harada mansion. "Please, stop fighting!!!"

"Daisuke, please, get out of this!!!" Riku pleaded. Her sister grabbed a vase and crashed it on her head, making small fragments of clay imbed themselves into her head. Riku screamed in pain, but still, she did nothing to hurt her younger twin. "_**YOU GET EVERYTHING FROM ME!!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SELFISH, ONEE-CHAN?! RIKU?!?!"**_

**Well, there are a million other girls who do it just like you**

**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who**

**They want and what they like**

**It's easy if you do it right**

**But I refuse, I refuse, I REFUSE!!!**

Riku looked up. Streaks of blood ran down from her head, dropping on the tiled floor, staining the pure white marble.

"Risa… Don't you realize…? You can hit me all you want, but I won't hit you, not even harm one hair of your head, because I don't want you to get hurt… Don't you realize? YOU were the one who stole Daisuke from me… I told you even before he confessed to you that I loved him, but then, there you were, accepting his love. Weren't you listening? Or were you too dumb-headed to remember what I said? But I saw that you were happy with him.

"Don't you realize? I sacrificed my own happiness to make _**YOU**_ happy. But did you even _**CARE**_? _**NO**_!!! And, after all that Daisuke has done for you, here you are, flirting again with another boy!!! _**Don't you even care about other people's feelings?!"**_

Risa hung her head in shame after that. She had been indeed, stupid. It never crossed her mind that Riku did say to her that she was in love with Daisuke, way before he confessed to her. She had been selfish.

But Risa wasn't the kind of person who would admit their mistake that easily. She ran up the stairs, went to her room, and cried for the rest of the evening.

Daisuke and Riku, however, stayed downstairs. Daisuke bandaged Riku's wound and they slept together in peace for the night.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**Cause I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But God does it feel so good**

**Cause I got him where I want him right now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**Cause God it just feels so…**

**Just feels so good**

After a few weeks, the crossfire between the Harada sisters had ceased. Everything was back to normal. Daisuke and Riku's relationship had grown deeper and deeper, and Risa had become involved with Hiwatari Satoshi, their stoic and handsome blue-haired classmate. Little did they know that things were only getting started.

It was Daisuke's turn for cleaning duty one blustery Tuesday afternoon. Daisuke sighed and turned to his bag. He was sure it was here somewhere… The redhead tipped the contents of his bag on the floor, just to check. "Darn!" the boy said in frustration. "I forgot my card again!!!"

Still, though Daisuke forgot his card, he proceeded to go to the Science Laboratory. As expected, an automated machine asked for a password. "Hmm… Let's see…" Daisuke furrowed his brow in concentration. After a few seconds, he typed the combination on the machine. Beep! It was accepted.

Daisuke went inside the room. It was dark, so he decided to turn the lights on. As he did so, he saw a familiar figure standing by one of the tables. "…Harada-san?"

Risa turned around and smiled brightly upon seeing that the redhead was there. "Niwa-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was to clean the Science Laboratory but since you're here, well, I…" Daisuke was cut short. He noticed that Risa was coming nearer and nearer. "Harada-san, what are you doing?!"

"Relax, Daisuke-kun…" Risa was close enough to whisper in his ear. "Your girlfriend won't see us here…" she purred.

"No, Harada-san, please!!! This is wrong!" Daisuke forced her off him, but to his dismay, she was strong enough for a girl. Risa forced them both to lie on the ground. She started unbuttoning Daisuke's uniform, but he took her hand and grabbed it away.

"Why, Dai-kun? Don't you like it?" Risa purred seductively in Daisuke's ear. She came closer and closer until…

Daisuke and Risa's lips made contact. But, as fate would have it, Riku came and opened the door. She, in mixed horror and anger, watched as Risa even deepened her kiss. Daisuke struggled to wrench himself free of Risa's grasp, but he couldn't.

"Daisuke-kun… Risa-chan… What…"

It was too much for Riku to take. She ran out of the room, crying. As she fled, Daisuke kicked Risa on the foot. She broke off , wincing in pain. Risa watched simply as Daisuke immediately rose to find his girlfriend.

Daisuke found Riku at the fascia of the school. She was still crying, sobbing uncontrollably. He walked towards her, but Riku, upon sensing that someone was approaching, looked up, thus seeing Daisuke. She stood up quickly and started to run when the boy grabbed her hand.

"What… What do you want, Niwa-kun?" Daisuke's name tasted bitter on Riku's lips. "I… I can explain, Riku-san!!!" "Don't call me that… Traitor…" Riku looked at Daisuke with hateful eyes. Daisuke flinched when he saw that the glint of love in his sacred maiden's eyes was replaced with a hint of hate.

"Oh, please, Riku-san, please, give me a chance to explain," Daisuke pleaded. His tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he kneeled. "Please, Riku-san, I don't want to lose you again," he said, sobbing.

"Daisuke-kun…" Riku looked at her weeping boyfriend. Her heart was stabbed by fangs of compassion, so she kneeled down, and hugged Daisuke. "Riku-san…" Daisuke cried and embraced her securely. Riku buried her face in Daisuke's shoulder, weeping. "I'm so sorry, Riku-san… I love you so much…" Daisuke cupped his hands around Riku's face and kissed her smack on the lips.

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving you**

**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving…**

That night, Daisuke walked Riku home. As they neared the door, Riku said to Daisuke, "Umm… Anno, Daisuke-kun, would you… Would you like to… Sleep over at my house tonight?" "Sure, okay then, Riku-san," Daisuke replied, giving Riku a peck on the cheek.

Hand in hand, they walked up the stairs to Riku's room. When Daisuke went in, he was amazed. Huge would be just an understatement for describing it!!! Daisuke sat on the bed. "You like my room?" Riku asked, turning her back on Daisuke. "Y-Yeah, sure…" was all that Daisuke could mutter. Riku giggled and sat beside him.

"Anno, Daisuke-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Why… Why did you…"

"Why did I what?"

"Never mind…"

"Why did I what??" Daisuke chuckled and started tickling Riku. She laughed but leaped out of the bed in time. "I said never mind!!! _**HEY!!!**_" Daisuke chased her around the room until they flopped on the bed, lying on top of each other. Each was just as exhausted as the other, so they stopped. "Caught you," Daisuke said, smiling.

Riku cupped her hands around Daisuke's face. "Why are you… so…" Riku didn't finish her statement after that. Daisuke had pulled her closer towards him, and locked her under the spell of his kiss.

As the couple enjoyed their time together, Risa was spying on them outside Riku's door. She was hurt, deep inside, from her core deep within.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

The days passed, and Daisuke and Riku's relationship became more mutual. They started spending hours in Riku's room more often, and Risa couldn't help but still eavesdrop.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

Risa decided one day that she would go abroad.

As she boarded the plane with her two-month boyfriend, Hiwatari Satoshi, she waved to the couple. "Bye, Onee-chan, Niwa-kun…"

"Goodbye, Azumano…"

She had left all her sad memories in that place. She was never going back to her past, she wanted a new life. She wanted to avoid temptation.

**But God does it feel so good**

**Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**But God does it feel so…**

**Just feels so good…**

As the plane started to fly, Risa looked out her window again. Satoshi noticed it and put his arm around her. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing. It just feels so good."

**--',--- FiN ---,'--**

That's done!!! READ AND REVIEW, GUYS!!!


End file.
